psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Loudness perception
Loudness perception is the subjective experience of loudness See also *Equal-loudness contour *Loudness discrimination References *Adair, J. B. (1982). Perstimulatory loudness adaptation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Aikin, L. C. (1974). A comparison of reaction time and magnitude estimation methods for scaling brightness and loudness: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Algom, D., & Marks, L. E. (1984). Individual differences in loudness processing and loudness scales: Journal of Experimental Psychology: General Vol 113(4) Dec 1984, 571-593. *Algom, D., & Marks, L. E. (1990). Range and regression, loudness scales, and loudness processing: Toward a context-bound psychophysics: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 16(4) Nov 1990, 706-727. *Algom, D., Marks, L. E., & Wiesenfeld, D. (1991). Tapping the social psychology of psychophysical experiments: Mode of responding does not alter statistical properties of magnitude estimates: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 29(3) May 1991, 226-228. *Algom, D., Raphaeli, N., & Cohen-Raz, L. (1986). Integration of noxious stimulation across separate somatosensory communications systems: A functional theory of pain: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 12(1) Feb 1986, 92-102. *Alleman, H., & Weiler, E. M. (1978). A shorter version of the Weiler-Hood model for loudness coding during adaptation: Journal of Auditory Research Vol 18(2) Apr 1978, 147-149. *Allum, J. H. J., Greisiger, R., & Probst, R. (2002). Relationship of intraoperative electrically evoked stapedius reflex thresholds to maximum comfortable loudness levels of children with cochlear implants: International Journal of Audiology Vol 41(2) Mar 2002, 93-99. *Arieh, Y., & Marks, L. E. (2003). Recalibrating the auditory system: A speed-accuracy analysis of intensity perception: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 29(3) Jun 2003, 523-536. *Baruch, C., Botte, M.-C., & Scharf, B. (1993). Loudness adaptation in children: Audiology Vol 32(1) Jan-Feb 1993, 36-48. *Bauer, J. W. (1974). The electrophysiological correlates of loudness enhancement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Beattie, R. C., & Boyd, R. L. (1986). Relationship between pure-tone and speech loudness discomfort levels among hearing-impaired subjects: Journal of Speech & Hearing Disorders Vol 51(2) May 1986, 120-125. *Beattie, R. C., Edgerton, B. J., & Gager, D. W. (1979). Effects of speech materials on the loudness discomfort level: Journal of Speech & Hearing Disorders Vol 44(4) Nov 1979, 435-458. *Beattie, R. C., & Himes, B. E. (1984). Comfortable loudness levels for speech: Effects of signal-to-noise ratios and instructions: Journal of Auditory Research Vol 24(3) Jul 1984, 213-229. *Beattie, R. C., & Sheffler, M. V. (1981). Test-retest stability and effects of psychophysical methods on the speech loudness discomfort level: Audiology Vol 20(2) Mar-Apr 1981, 143-156. *Begault, D. R. (1991). Preferred sound intensity increase for sensation of half distance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 72(3, Pt 1) Jun 1991, 1019-1029. *Bonnans, S. (1996). Sequential dependencies in taste and loudness ratings. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bornstein, S. P., & Musiek, F. E. (1993). Loudness discomfort level and reliability as a function of instructional set: Scandinavian Audiology Vol 22(2) 1993, 125-131. *Bothe, G. G., & Elfner, L. F. (1977). Frequency-loudness effects in the near field: Journal of Auditory Research Vol 17(1) Jan 1977, 37-53. *Botte, M. C., & Monikheim, S. (1994). New data on the short-term effects of tone exposure: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 95(5, Pt 1) May 1994, 2598-2605. *Brand, T., & Hohmann, V. (2001). Effect of hearing loss, centre frequency, and bandwidth on the shape of loudness functions in categorical loudness scaling: Audiology Vol 40(2) Mar-Apr 2001, 92-103. *Brand, T., & Hohmann, V. (2002). An adaptive procedure for categorical loudness scaling: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 112(4) Oct 2002, 1597-1604. *Bray, D. A., Dirks, D. D., & Morgan, D. E. (1973). Perstimulatory loudness adaptation: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 53(6) Jun 1973, 1544-1548. *Brewer, C. C. (1982). Auditory brainstem evoked potentials: The wave V latency-intensity function and its relation to three clinical measures of intensity processing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brown, C. H. (1989). The measurement of vocal amplitude and vocal radiation pattern in blue monkeys and grey-cheeked mangabeys: Bioacoustics Vol 1(4) 1989, 253-271. *Buhlmann, U., Wilhelm, S., Deckersbach, T., Rauch, S. L., Pitman, R. K., & Orr, S. P. (2007). Physiologic Responses to Loud Tones in Individuals with Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 69(2) Feb-Mar 2007, 166-172. *Bujas, Z., & et al. (1980). Relation between stimulus range, direct loudness estimation and averaged cortical V-potential: Acta Instituti Psychologici Universitatis Zagrabiensis No 87-91 1980, 23-28. *Burns, E. M. (1984). A comparison of variability among measurements of subjective tinnitus and objective stimuli: Audiology Vol 23(4) Jul-Aug 1984, 426-440. *Burnsed, V. (2001). Differences in preference for subtle dynamic nuance between conductors, middle school music students, and elementary school students: Journal of Research in Music Education Vol 49(1) Spr 2001, 49-56. *Busby, P. A., & Clark, G. M. (2000). Pitch estimation by early-deafened subjects using multiple-electrode cochlear implant: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 107(1) Jan 2000, 547-558. *Canevet, G., & Scharf, B. (1990). The loudness of sounds that increase and decrease continuously in level: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 88(5) Nov 1990, 2136-2142. *Canevet, G., Scharf, B., Schlauch, R. S., Teghtsoonian, M., & Teghtsoonian, R. (1999). Perception of changes in loudness: Nature Vol 398(6729) Apr 1999, 673. *Cattley, G. T. (1999). Cognitive interference in the perception of pitch and loudness in a five-note musical pattern. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Charron, S., & Botte, M.-C. (1988). Frequency selectivity in loudness adaptation and auditory fatigue: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 83(1) Jan 1988, 178-187. *Chatterjee, M. (1999). Effects of stimulation mode on threshold and loudness growth in multielectrode cochlear implants: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 105(2, Pt 1) Feb 1999, 850-860. *Chatterjee, M., Fu, Q.-J., & Shannon, R. V. (2000). Effects of phase duration and electrode separation on loudness growth in cochlear implant listeners: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 107(3) Mar 2000, 1637-1644. *Chocholle, R., & Saulnier, C. (1979). Modulated sounds: Journal de Psychologie Normale et Pathologique Vol 76(4) Oct-Dec 1979, 357-364. *Chomyszyn, J. P. (1996). Distance of sound in reverberant fields. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Chowning, J. (1999). Perceptual fusion and auditory perspective. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. *Cole-Glass, E. B., Weiler, E. M., Kretschmer, L. W., & Agnello, J. G. (1981). Heterophonic auditory adaptation to critical and noncritical bandwidths: Audiology Vol 20(3) May-Jun 1981, 212-218. *Collins, A. A., & Gescheider, G. A. (1989). The measurement of loudness in individual children and adults by absolute magnitude estimation and cross-modality matching: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 85(5) May 1989, 2012-2021. *Cometto-Muniz, J. E., & Cain, W. S. (1982). Perception of nasal pungency in smokers and nonsmokers: Physiology & Behavior Vol 29(4) Oct 1982, 727-731. *Crawford, H. J., MacDonald, H., & Hilgard, E. R. (1979). Hypnotic deafness: A psychophysical study of responses to tone intensity as modified by hypnosis: American Journal of Psychology Vol 92(2) Jun 1979, 193-214. *Cullari, S., & Semanchick, O. (1989). Music preferences and perception of loudness: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 68(1) Feb 1989, 186. *Curtis, D. W., & Mullin, L. C. (1975). Judgments of average magnitude: Analyses in terms of the functional measurement and two-stage models: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 18(4) Oct 1975, 299-308. *Dange, A., Warm, J. S., Weiler, E. M., & Dember, W. N. (1993). Loudness adaptation: Resolution of a psychophysical enigma: Journal of General Psychology Vol 120(3) Jul 1993, 217-243. *Davis, E. T., & Allard, T. (1991). Effects of stimulus context on magnitude estimations and category ratings of perceived loudness: The spacing of intensity intervals: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 72(1) Feb 1991, 227-242. *de Barbenza, C. M. (1976). Loudness functions, personality and drugs: Revista Latinoamericana de Psicologia Vol 8(2) 1976, 283-293. *de Filippo, C. L., & Gottermeier, L. (1985). Cross modality matching as a loudness measure: Journal of the Academy of Rehabilitative Audiology Vol 18 1985, 83-101. *Dirks, D. D., & Kamm, C. (1976). Psychometric functions for loudness discomfort and most comfortable loudness levels: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 19(4) Dec 1976, 613-627. *Dooling, R. J., Zoloth, S. R., & Baylis, J. R. (1978). Auditory sensitivity, equal loudness, temporal resolving power, and vocalizations in the house finch (Carpodacus mexicanus): Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 92(5) Oct 1978, 867-876. *Dorfman, D. D., & Megling, R. (1966). Comparison of magnitude estimation of loudness in children and adults: Perception & Psychophysics 1(8) 1966, 239-241. *Drake, C. (1993). Perceptual and performed accents in musical sequences: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 31(2) Mar 1993, 107-110. *Dromey, C., & Adams, S. (2000). Loudness perception and hypophonia in Parkinson disease: Journal of Medical Speech-Language Pathology Vol 8(4) Dec 2000, 255-259. *Edelson, S. M., Arin, D., Bauman, M., Lukas, S. E., Rudy, J. H., Sholar, M., et al. (1999). Auditory integration training: A double-blind study of behavioral and electrophysiological effects in people with autism: Focus on Autism and Other Developmental Disabilities Vol 14(2) Sum 1999, 73-81. *Eisler, H., & Montgomery, H. (1974). On theoretical and realizable ideal conditions in psychophysics: Magnitude and category scales and their relation: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 16(1) Aug 1974, 157-168. *Ellermeier, W., Hellbruck, J., Heller, O., & Nowak, T. (1985). Direct scaling of binaural loudness summation: A new psychophysical model: Psychologische Beitrage Vol 27(4) 1985, 509-519. *Elmasian, R. O. (1978). Loudness enhancement and other positive context effects: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Erdreich, J. (1977). Subjective tones: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Evans, D. H. (1971). An experimental determination of the growth of auditory sensation for time periods greater than 125 ms: Journal of Auditory Research Vol 11(4) Oct 1971, 374-384. *Falmagne, J. C., Iverson, G., & Marcovici, S. (1979). Binaural "loudness" summation: Probabilistic theory and data: Psychological Review Vol 86(1) Jan 1979, 25-43. *Fastl, H. (1993). Loudness evaluation by subjects and by a loudness meter. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Fastl, H., & Yamada, Y. (1986). Cross-cultural study on loudness and annoyance of broadband noise with a tonal component. Oldenburg, Germany: Universitat Oldenburg. *Feitosa, M. G. (1983). Changes in perception of loudness and absolute threshold associated with hair cell loss in the patas monkey: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Florentine, M., Buus, S., & Hellman, R. P. (1997). A model of loudness summation applied to high-frequency hearing loss. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Fry, R. B. (1982). Measurement of specific sequence effects in loudness perception: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fucci, D., Harris, D., Petrosino, L., & Banks, M. (1993). The effect of preference for rock music on magnitude-estimation scaling behavior in young adults: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 76(3, Pt 2) Jun 1993, 1171-1176. *Fucci, D., McColl, D., & Petrosino, L. (1998). Factors related to magnitude estimation scaling of complex auditory stimuli: Aging: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 87(3, Pt 1) Dec 1998, 836-838. *Fucci, D., Petrosino, L., McColl, D., Wyatt, D., & Wilcox, C. (1997). Magnitude estimation scaling of the loudness of a wide range of auditory stimuli: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 85(3, Pt 1) Dec 1997, 1059-1066. *Fulgosi, A., Bacun, D., & Zaja, B. (1972). Investigation of channel capacity for tones of different intensities: (1972) Psiholoske razprave: IV Kongres psihologov SERJ Ljubljana, Yugoslavia: U Ljubljana Press, 1972 502 p. *Fulgosi, A., Bacun, D., & Zaja, B. (1975). Absolute identification of two-dimensional tones: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 6(5) Nov 1975, 484-486. *Gagne, J.-P., Seewald, R. C., Zelisko, D. L., & Hudson, S. P. (1991). Procedure for defining the auditory area of hearing impaired adolescents with a severe/profound hearing loss: II. Loudness discomfort levels: Journal of Speech-Language Pathology and Audiology Vol 15(4) Dec 1991, 27-32. *Galanter, E., & Pliner, P. (1974). Cross-modality matching of money against other continua. Oxford, England: D Reidel. *Gallinat, J., Hellweg, R., & Lang, U. E. (2005). Reply: Indicators of Central Serotonergic Activity: How 'Specific' is Neurotransmission? : Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 30(8) Aug 2005, 1586-1587. *Garnier, S., Micheyl, C., Arthaud, P., & Collet, L. (2000). Effect of frequency content on categorical loudness normalization: Scandinavian Audiology Vol 29(4) 2000, 253-259. *Geller, D., & Margolis, R. H. (1984). Magnitude Estimation of Loudness: I. Application to hearing aid selection: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 27(1) Mar 1984, 20-27. *Geringer, J. M. (1993). Loudness estimations of noise, synthesizer, and music excerpts by musicians and nonmusicians: Psychomusicology Vol 12(1) Spr 1993, 22-30. *Goldstein, J. L. (1974). Is the power law simply related to the driven spike response rate from the whole auditory nerve? Oxford, England: D Reidel. *Goodman, L. S. (1983). The role of interaural phase angle in binaural loudness summation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Grau, J. W., & Nelson, D. K. (1988). The distinction between integral and separable dimensions: Evidence for the integrality of pitch and loudness: Journal of Experimental Psychology: General Vol 117(4) Dec 1988, 347-370. *Green, D. M., Luce, R. D., & Smith, A. F. (1980). Individual magnitude estimates for various distributions of signal intensity: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 27(6) Jun 1980, 483-488. *Greenfield, D. G., Wiley, T. L., & Block, M. G. (1985). Acoustic-reflex dynamics and the loudness-discomfort level: Journal of Speech & Hearing Disorders Vol 50(1) Feb 1985, 14-20. *Gregson, R. A. (1991). Dead men tell odd simple talesp: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 14(1) Mar 1991, 187-188, 198-199. *Guirao, M., & Valciukas, J. A. (1975). Perceived vibration and the loudness of low-frequency tones: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 17(5) May 1975, 460-464. *Gunn, W. J. (1973). Loudness changes resulting from an electrically induced middle-ear reflex: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 54(2) Aug 1973, 380-385. *Gunn, W. J. (1973). Possible involvement of the acoustic reflex in loudness shifts resulting from a remote masker: Journal of Auditory Research Vol 13(1) Jan 1973, 10-13. *Hall, D. E. (1993). Musical dynamic levels of pipe organ sounds: Music Perception Vol 10(4) Sum 1993, 417-434. *Hall, J. L. (1972). Monaural phase effect: Cancellation and reinforcement of distortion products f2-f1 and 2f1-f2: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 51(6, Pt 2) Jun 1972, 1872-1881. *Hall, J. W., III, & Grose, J. H. (1997). The relation between gap detection, loudness, and loudness growth in noise-masked normal-hearing listeners: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 101(2) Feb 1997, 1044-1049. *Hall, J. W., & Harvey, A. D. (1985). Diotic loudness summation in normal and impaired hearing: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 28(3) Sep 1985, 445-448. *Hampton, D., & Ventry, I. M. (1979). The effect of psychophysical method on the loudness of continuous and interrupted pure tones: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 22(4) Dec 1979, 717-730. *Hawkins, D. B. (1980). Loudness discomfort levels: A clinical procedure for hearing aid evaluations: Journal of Speech & Hearing Disorders Vol 45(1) Feb 1980, 3-15. *Hellbruck, J. (1983). Sex differences in loudness perception--reality or artifact? : Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie Vol 30(3) 1983, 387-399. *Hellbruck, J. (1986). Do women evaluate sound in a different way then men? Oldenburg, Germany: Universitat Oldenburg. *Hellbruck, J. (1988). Age-related alterations in the audible field: Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie Vol 21(3) May-Jun 1988, 146-149. *Hellbruck, J., Oguey, M.-C., & Seiler, C. (1984). Are sex differences in loudness perception an artifact of ear canal size? : Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie Vol 31(3) 1984, 439-446. *Hellman, R., Miskiewicz, A., & Scharf, B. (1997). Loudness adaptation and excitation patterns: Effects of frequency and level: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 101(4, Pt 1) Apr 1997, 2176-2185. *Hellman, R. P. (1974). Effects of spread of excitation on the loudness function at 250 Hz. Oxford, England: D Reidel. *Hellman, R. P. (1981). Stability of individual loudness functions obtained by magnitude estimation and production: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 29(1) Jan 1981, 63-70. *Hellman, R. P. (1997). Growth of loudness in sensorineural impairment: Experimental results and modeling implications. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Hellman, R. P., & Meiselman, C. H. (1988). Prediction of individual loudness exponents from cross-modality matching: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 31(4) Dec 1988, 605-615. *Hellstrom, A. (1978). Factors producing and factors not producing time errors: An experiment with loudness comparisons: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 23(5) May 1978, 433-444. *Hood, J. D. (1977). Loudness balance procedures for the measurement of recruitment: Audiology Vol 16(3) 1977, 215-228. *Hoover, D. M., & Cullari, S. (1992). Perception of loudness and musical preference: Comparison of musicians and nonmusicians: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 74(3, Pt 2), Spec Issue Jun 1992, 1149-1150. *Hoppe, U., Rosanowski, F., Iro, H., & Eysholdt, U. (2001). Loudness perception and late auditory evoked potentials in adult evoked potentials in adult cochlear implant users: Scandinavian Audiology Vol 30(2) 2001, 119-125. *Hosoi, H., Murata, K., & Imaizumi, S. (1996). A new method of measurement of most comfortable loudness: Audiology & Neurotology Vol 1(4) Jul-Aug 1996, 234-242. *Howell, P., & Williams, M. (1989). Jaw movement and bone-conduction in normal listeners and a unilateral hemi-mandibulectomee: Scandinavian Audiology Vol 18(4) 1989, 231-236. *Hubbard, T. L. (1993). Cross-modality matching in memory psychophysics: Brightness and loudness: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 76(3, Pt 2) Jun 1993, 1339-1357. *Hubner, R. (1989). A dynamic model of loudness adaptation: Zeitschrift fur Psychologie mit Zeitschrift fur angewandte Psychologie Vol 197(1) 1989, 97-107. *Hubner, R. (1990). Is there an auditory analogue to Fechner's paradox in binaural loudness perception? : Archiv fur Psychologie Vol 142(3) 1990, 157-165. *Hubner, R., & Ellermeier, W. (1993). Additivity of loudness across critical bands: A critical test: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 54(2) Aug 1993, 185-189. *Hudson, M. A. (1996). The test-retest reliability of suprathreshold values measured with a loudness-judgement task. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hulse, S. H., Takeuchi, A. H., & Braaten, R. F. (1992). Perceptual invariances in the comparative psychology of music: Music Perception Vol 10(2) Win 1992, 151-184. *Iles, R. L. (1974). Perception of vocal effort: The influence of vocal fundamental frequency and vocal intensity: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jafari, M., Wong, K.-h., Behbehani, K., & Kondraske, G. V. (1989). Performance characterization of human pitch control system: An acoustic approach: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 85(3) Mar 1989, 1322-1328. *Jakes, S. C., Hallam, R. S., Chambers, C. C., & Hinchcliffe, R. (1986). Matched and self-reported loudness of tinnitus: Methods and sources of error: Audiology Vol 25(2) Mar-Apr 1986, 92-100. *Jaskowski, P., Rybarczyk, K., & Jaroszyk, F. (1994). The relationship between latency of auditory evoked potentials, simple reaction time, and stimulus intensity: Psychological Research/Psychologische Forschung Vol 56(2) Feb 1994, 59-65. *Jesteadt, W., Green, D. M., & Wier, C. C. (1978). The Rawdon-Smith illusion: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 23(3) Mar 1978, 244-250. *Jesteadt, W., Luce, R. D., & Green, D. M. (1977). Sequential effects in judgments of loudness: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 3(1) Feb 1977, 92-104. *John, I. D. (1971). The properties of distributions of magnitude estimates of loudness and softness: Scandinavian Journal of Psychology Vol 12(4) 1971, 261-270. *John, I. D. (1975). A common mechanism mediating the time-order error and the cross-over effect in comparative judgments of loudness: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 27(1) Apr 1975, 51-60. *Jones, K. S., Weiler, E. M., Warm, J. S., Dember, W. N., & Sandman, D. E. (2003). Loudness Adaptation: Fact or Artifact? : Journal of General Psychology Vol 130(4) Oct 2003, 341-358. *Kaluzny, J. (1986). A note to the psychometric function in acoustics: Studia Psychologica Vol 28(1) 1986, 93-96. *Kamm, C., Dirks, D. D., & Mickey, M. R. (1978). Effect of sensorineural hearing loss on loudness discomfort level and most comfortable loudness judgments: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 21(4) Dec 1978, 668-681. *Karasseva, T. A. (1972). The role of the temporal lobe in human auditory perception: Neuropsychologia Vol 10(2) Jul 1972, 227-231. *Karjalainen, S. (1974). Monaural and binaural equal-loudness matches for tones of different frequency by automatic audiometry: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Suppl 325 1974, 14. *Kaskey, G. B., Salzman, L. F., Klorman, R., & Pass, H. L. (1980). Relationships between stimulus intensity and amplitude of visual and auditory event related potentials: Biological Psychology Vol 10(2) Mar 1980, 115-125. *Keidser, G. (2003). Prediction of Non-Linear Amplification Using Different Loudness Scaling Tests: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Audiology Vol 25(1) May 2003, 36-48. *Kerst, S. M., & Howard, J. H. (1983). Mental processes in magnitude estimation of length and loudness: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 21(2) Mar 1983, 141-144. *King, M. C. (1981). Sequential effects in the variability of magnitude estimations of loudness: Dissertation Abstracts International. *King, M. C., & Lockhead, G. R. (1981). Response scales and sequential effects in judgment: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 30(6) Dec 1981, 599-603. *Kleinow, J., Smith, A., & Ramig, L. O. (2001). Speech motor stability in IPD: Effects of rate and loudness manipulations: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 44(5) Oct 2001, 1041-1051. *Knight, K. K., & Margolis, R. H. (1984). Magnitude Estimation of Loudness: II. Loudness perception in presbycusic listeners: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 27(1) Mar 1984, 28-32. *Kohfeld, D. L., Santee, J. L., & Wallace, N. D. (1981). Loudness and reaction time: I: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 29(6) Jun 1981, 535-549. *Kohfeld, D. L., Santee, J. L., & Wallace, N. D. (1981). Loudness and reaction time: II. Identification of detection components at different intensities and frequencies: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 29(6) Jun 1981, 550-562. *Kolers, P. A. (1979). A difference between auditory and visual apparent movement: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 13(5) May 1979, 303-304. *Kreuger, L. E. (1991). Psychophysical law: Taming the cognitive and chaotic aspects: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 14(1) Mar 1991, 193-199. *Krueger, L. E. (1989). Reconciling Fechner and Stevens: Toward a unified psychophysical law: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 12(2) Jun 1989, 251-320. *Kruger, B. (1975). The effects of tympanic membrane perforations on sound transmission: Audiological implications: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kryter, K. D. (1974). Prediction of paired-comparison and magnitude-estimation judgments of noisiness. Oxford, England: D Reidel. *Kuwano, S., & Namba, S. (1985). Continuous judgment of level-fluctuating sounds and the relationship between overall loudness and instantaneous loudness: Psychological Research Vol 47(1) Apr 1985, 27-37. *Kuwano, S., Namba, S., & Nakajima, Y. (1980). On the noisiness of steady state and intermittent noises: Journal of Sound & Vibration Vol 72(1) 1980, 87-96. *Laming, D. (1991). Reconciling Fechner and Stevens? : Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 14(1) Mar 1991, 188-191, 198-199. *Lang, U. E., Hellweg, R., & Gallinat, J. (2005). Association of BDNF Serum Concentrations with Central Serotonergic Activity: Evidence from Auditory Signal Processing: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 30(6) Jun 2005, 1148-1153. *Larkin, W. D., & Penner, M. J. (1989). Partial masking in electrocutaneous sensation: A model for sensation matching, with applications to loudness recruitment: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 46(3) Sep 1989, 207-219. *Launer, S., Hohmann, V., & Kollmeier, B. (1997). Modeling loudness growth and loudness summation in hearing-impaired listeners. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Lebedeva, I. S., Iznak, A. F., & Suleiman, K. S. (1994). Sex differences in the relationship between EEG and parameters of dependence of the reaction time on sound intensity: Human Physiology Vol 20(3) May-Jun 1994, 153-159. *Lee, L. W.-L. (1994). Loudness of complex stimuli. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Leeper, H. A., Feth, L. L., & Appl, F. J. (1978). Cross-modality matching of lingual pressure to loudness: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 46(3, Pt 1) Jun 1978, 911-924. *Lilienthal, M. G. (1978). Inverse magnitude estimation and reverse category estimation: Tests of ratio and interval scales: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lu, Z. L., Williamson, S. J., & Kaufman, L. (1992). Behavioral lifetime of human auditory sensory memory predicted by physiological measures: Science Vol 258(5088) Dec 1992, 1668-1670. *Luce, R. D. (1977). A note on sums of power functions: Journal of Mathematical Psychology Vol 16(1) Aug 1977, 91-93. *Luce, R. D., Green, D. M., & Weber, D. L. (1976). Attention bands in absolute identification: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 20(1) Jul 1976, 49-54. *Lucker, J. R., Geffner, D., & Koch, W. (1996). Perception of loudness in children with ADD and without ADD: Child Psychiatry & Human Development Vol 26(3) Spr 1996, 181-190. *Mackersie, C. L. (2007). Hearing aid maximum output and loudness discomfort: Are unaided loudness measures needed? : Journal of the American Academy of Audiology Vol 18(6) Jun 2007, 504-514. *Madell, J. R., & Goldstein, R. (1972). Relation between loudness and the amplitude of the early components of the averaged electroencephalic response: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 15(1) Mar 1972, 134-141. *Mapes-Riordan, D., & Yost, W. A. (1999). Loudness recalibration as a function of level: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 106(6) Dec 1999, 3506-3511. *Marks, L. E. (1979). A theory of loudness and loudness judgments: Psychological Review Vol 86(3) May 1979, 256-285. *Marks, L. E. (1980). Binaural summation of loudness: Noise and two-tone complexes: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 27(6) Jun 1980, 489-498. *Marks, L. E. (1989). On cross-modal similarity: The perceptual structure of pitch, loudness, and brightness: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 15(3) Aug 1989, 586-602. *Marks, L. E. (1993). Contextual processing of multidimensional and unidimensional auditory stimuli: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 19(2) Apr 1993, 227-249. *Marks, L. E. (1994). "Recalibrating" the auditory system: The perception of loudness: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 20(2) Apr 1994, 382-396. *Marks, L. E. (1996). Recalibrating the perception of loudness: Interaural transfer: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 100(1) Jul 1996, 473-480. *Marks, L. E., Algom, D., & Benoit, J.-P. (1991). Dichotic summation of loudness with small frequency separations: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 29(1) Jan 1991, 62-64. *Marks, L. E., Galanter, E., & Baird, J. C. (1995). Binaural summation after learning psychophysical functions for loudness: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 57(8) Nov 1995, 1209-1216. *Marks, L. E., Stevens, J. C., Bartoshuk, L. M., Gent, J. F., & et al. (1988). Magnitude-matching: The measurement of taste and smell: Chemical Senses Vol 13(1) Mar 1988, 63-87. *Marks, L. E., & Warner, E. (1991). Slippery context effect and critical bands: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 17(4) Nov 1991, 986-996. *Marsh, J. T., Brown, W. S., & Smith, J. C. (1975). Far-field recorded frequency-following responses: Correlates of low pitch auditory perception in humans: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 38(2) Feb 1975, 113-119. *Martin, M. C. (1974). Critical bands in sensori-neural hearing loss: Scandinavian Audiology Vol 3(3) 1974, 133-140. *Mathews, M. (1999). What is loudness? Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. *McAdams, S., Botte, M.-C., & Drake, C. (1998). Auditory continuity and loudness computation: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 103(3) Mar 1998, 1580-1591. *McCarthy, V. O. (1978). The relationship between comfortable loudness range and most comfortable loudness for pure tones and speech in sensorineural hearing loss: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McDermott, H. J., Lech, M., Kornblum, M. S., & Irvine, D. R. F. (1998). Loudness perception and frequency discrimination in subjects with steeply sloping hearing loss: Possible correlates of neural plasticity: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 104(4) Oct 1998, 2314-2325. *McDermott, H. J., McKay, C. M., Richardson, L. M., & Henshall, K. R. (2003). Application of loudness models to sound processing for cochlear implants: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 114(4,Pt1) Oct 2003, 2190-2197. *McKay, C. M., & McDermott, H. J. (1998). Loudness perception with pulsatile electrical stimulation: The effect of interpulse intervals: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 104(2, Pt 1) Aug 1998, 1061-1074. *McKay, C. M., Remine, M. D., & McDermott, H. J. (2001). Loudness summation for pulsatile electrical stimulation of the cochlea: Effects of rate, electrode separation, level, and mode of stimulation: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 110(3,Pt1) Sep 2001, 1514-1524. *McLeod, H. L. (1977). The relationship between the acoustic reflex and loudness discomfort in normal and sensorineural ears: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McLeod, H. L., & Greenberg, H. J. (1979). Relationship between loudness discomfort level and acoustic reflex threshold for normal and sensorineural hearing-impaired individuals: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 22(4) Dec 1979, 873-882. *McMahon, O. (1982). A comparison of language development and verbalisation in response to auditory stimuli in pre-school age children: Psychology of Music Spec Iss 1982, 82-85. *McNicol, D. (1975). Feedback as a source of information and as a source of noise in absolute judgments of loudness: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 1(2) May 1975, 175-182. *Meister, H., von Wedel, H., & Walger, M. (2004). Psychometric evaluation of children with suspected auditory processing disorders (APDs) using a parent-answered survey: International Journal of Audiology Vol 43(8) Sep 2004, 431-437. *Melara, R. D., & Mounts, J. R. W. (1994). Contextual influences on interactive processing: Effects of discriminability, quantity, and uncertainty: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 56(1) Jul 1994, 73-90. *Mencher, G. T., Clack, T. D., & Rupp, R. R. (1973). Decruitment and the growth of loudness in the ears of brain-damaged adults: Cortex Vol 9(4) Dec 1973, 335-345. *Mershon, D. H., & et al. (1981). Perceived loudness and visually-determined auditory distance: Perception Vol 10(5) 1981, 531-543. *Miller, M. E. (1980). A methodological factor in psychophysical scaling: The effects of repeated-measures designs with the method of magnitude estimation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Miskiewicz, A., Scharf, B., Hellman, R., & Meiselman, C. (1993). Loudness adaptation at high frequencies: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 94(3, Pt 1) Sep 1993, 1281-1286. *Molino, J. A. (1973). Pure-tone equal-loudness contours for standard tones of different frequencies: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 14(1) Aug 1973, 1-4. *Molino, J. A. (1974). Equal aversion levels for pure tones and 1/3-octave bands of noise: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 55(6) Jun 1974, 1285-1289. *Moore, B. C. J. (2001). Loudness, pitch and timbre. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Moore, B. C. J., Glasberg, B. R., & Vickers, D. A. (1999). Further evaluation of a model of loudness perception applied to cochlear hearing loss: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 106(2) Aug 1999, 898-907. *Moore, B. C. J., Wojtczak, M., & Vickers, D. A. (1996). Effect of looudness recruitment on the perception of amplitude modulation: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 100(1) Jul 1996, 481-489. *Moore, J. J., & Massaro, D. W. (1973). Attention and processing capacity in auditory recognition: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 99(1) Jun 1973, 49-54. *Mordaunt, K. M., & Martin, F. N. (1976). Effects of duty cycle on the loudness of pulsed and continuous tones: Journal of Auditory Research Vol 16(3) Jul 1976, 171-175. *Morgan, D. E., & Dirks, D. D. (1973). Suprathreshold loudness adaptation: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 53(6) Jun 1973, 1560-1564. *Mukhamedrakhimov, R. Z. (1991). Loudness scaling and evaluation of tone preference in the case of unilateral damage of the human temporal region: Sensory Systems Vol 5(1) Jan-Mar 1991, 62-69. *Muller, R., & Mauermann, W. (1975). Experience in category rating and the exponent in Stevens's power law: Studia Psychologica Vol 17(3) 1975, 178-187. *Mulligan, B. E., Lewis, S. A., Faupel, M. L., Goodman, L. S., & et al. (1987). Enhancement and masking of loudness by environmental factors: Vegetation and noise: Environment and Behavior Vol 19(4) Jul 1987, 411-443. *Nakajima, Y., Kuwano, S., & Namba, S. (1983). The effect of temporal patterns of sound energy on the loudness of intensity increment sounds: Psychological Research Vol 45(2) 1983, 157-175. *Namba, S., Kuwano, S., & Kato, T. (1976). The loudness of sound with intensity increment: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 18(2) Jul 1976, 63-72. *Namba, S., Nakamura, T., & Yasuda, S. (1972). The relation between the loudness and the mean of energy of level-fluctuating noises: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 43(5) Dec 1972, 251-260. *Nathan, P. J., O'Neill, B., & Croft, R. J. (2005). Is the Loudness Dependence of the Auditory Evoked Potential a Sensitive and Selective In Vivo Marker of Central Serotonergic Function? : Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 30(8) Aug 2005, 1584-1585. *Neely, S. T., & Allen, J. B. (1997). Relation between the rate of growth of loudness and the intensity DL. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Neuhoff, J. G. (1998). Perceptual bias for rising tones: Nature Vol 395(6698) Sep 1998, 123-124. *Neuhoff, J. G. (1999). "Perception of changes in loudness": Reply: Nature Vol 398(6729) Apr 1999, 673-674. *Neuhoff, J. G., McBeath, M. K., & Wanzie, W. C. (1999). Dynamic frequency change influences loudness perception: A central, analytic process: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 25(4) Aug 1999, 1050-1059. *Nishinuma, Y., di Cristo, A., & Espesser, R. (1983). Loudness as a function of vowel duration in CV syllables: Speech Communication Vol 2(2-3) Jul 1983, 167-169. *Nolan, K. J., & Parker, D. J. (2000). Use of the 400Hz period evoked potentiala in the prediction of loudness discomfort levels in normal hearing adults: Scandinavian Audiology Vol 29(4) 2000, 217-224. *Norwich, K. H., Wong, W., & Sagi, E. (1998). Range as a factor determining the information of loudness judgments: Overcoming small sample bias: Canadian Journal of Experimental Psychology/Revue canadienne de psychologie experimentale Vol 52(2) Jun 1998, 63-70. *Nosulenko, V. N. (1983). Communication in problems involving the evaluation of signals: Soviet Psychology Vol 21(3) Spr 1983, 71-88. *Ohde, R. N. (1982). Adaptation of voicing: Effects of ear presentation and acoustic energy variables: Journal of Phonetics Vol 10(3) Jul 1982, 265-278. *O'Loughlin, B. J. (1978). Cross-modal matching of loudness and brightness as a recruitment test for hearing-impaired children: Audiology Vol 17(6) 1978, 525-540. *Olsen, S. O., Rasmussen, A. N., Nielsen, L. H., & Borgkvist, B. V. (1999). The acoustical reflex threshold: Not predictive for loudness perception in normally-hearing listeners: Audiology Vol 38(6) Nov-Dec 1999, 303-307. *Olsen, S. O., Rasmussen, A. N., Nielsen, L. H., & Borgkvist, B. V. (1999). The relationship between the acoustic reflex threshold and levels of loudness categories in hearing-impaired listeners: Audiology Vol 38(6) Nov-Dec 1999, 308-311. *Olson, A. E., & Hipskind, N. M. (1973). The relation between levels of pure tones and speech which elicit the acoustic reflex and loudness discomfort: Journal of Auditory Research Vol 13(1) Jan 1973, 71-76. *Palva, T., Palva, A., & Karja, J. (1975). Recruitment in conduction deafness: Observations using a midline loudness balance test: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Vol 79(5-6) May-Jun 1975, 384-389. *Parker, S., & Schneider, B. (1974). Nonmetric scaling of loudness and pitch using similarity and difference estimates: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 15(2) Apr 1974, 238-242. *Parker, S. R. (1975). Non-metric scaling of three perceptual continua using magnitude estimates of similarity and difference: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Payne, M. C., & Corso, G. M. (1985). Effects of range on category scaling of loudness judgments: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 60(2) Apr 1985, 619-624. *Pedersen, C. B., & Salomon, G. (1977). Temporal integration of acoustic energy: Acta Oto-Laryngologica Vol 83(5-6) May-Jun 1977, 417-423. *Penner, M. J. (1986). Magnitude estimation and the "paradoxical" loudness of tinnitus: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 29(3) Sep 1986, 407-412. *Perkins, M. E. (1983). Partial masking in lateralization and loudness of 4000-Hz tones: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Perlstein, W. M., Fiorito, E., Simons, R. F., & Graham, F. K. (1993). Lead stimulation effects on reflex blink, exogenous brain potentials, and loudness judgments: Psychophysiology Vol 30(4) Jul 1993, 347-358. *Perrott, D. R., Brooks, R., & Fobes, J. L. (1973). Instability of auditory perceptual experience: II. Reports of spontaneous shifts in pitch loudness and locus: Journal of Auditory Research Vol 13(3) Jul 1973, 220-223. *Perrott, D. R., Musicant, A., & Schwethelm, B. (1980). The expanding-image effect: The concept of tonal volume revisited: Journal of Auditory Research Vol 20(1) Jan 1980, 43-55. *Petrov, S. M. (1997). Perception of stimulus intensity by patients with peripheral neurosensory hypoacusis: Human Physiology Vol 23(3) May-Jun 1997, 381-382. *Petrov, S. M. (2003). Comfortable Loudness Level and Phrase Intelligibility of Spectrally Deprived Speech: Human Physiology Vol 29(4) Jul-Aug 2003, 429-432. *Plack, C. J., & Carlyon, R. P. (1995). Loudness perception and intensity coding. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Pollack, I., & Khouri, N. (1979). Similarity space for auditory signals differing in frequency and intensity: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 13(4) Apr 1979, 209-211. *Popper, R. D. (1984). Scaling loudness differences by intra-modal matching: Evidence for a single scale underlying loudness and loudness difference: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Poulton, E. C. (1986). Why unbiased numerical magnitude judgments of the loudness of noise are linear in decibels: A rejoinder to the Teghtsoonians: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 40(2) Aug 1986, 131-134. *Povel, D.-J., & Okkerman, H. (1981). Accents in equitone sequences: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 30(6) Dec 1981, 565-572. *Pratt, H., & Sohmer, H. (1977). Correlations between psychophysical magnitude estimates and simultaneously obtained auditory nerve, brain stem and cortical responses to click stimuli in man: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 43(6) Dec 1977, 802-812. *Preyer, S., & Gummer, A. W. (1996). Nonlinearity of mechanoelectrical transduction of outer hair cells as the source of nonlinear basilar-membrane motion and loudness recruitment: Audiology & Neurotology Vol 1(1) Jan-Feb 1996, 3-11. *Radocy, R. E. (1975). A naive minority of one and deliberate majority mismatches of tonal stimuli: Journal of Research in Music Education Vol 23(2) Sum 1975, 120-133. *Rajan, H. (2001). Unilateral hearing losses alter loud sound-induced temporary threshold shifts and efferent effects in the normal-hearing ear: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 85(3) Mar 2001, 1257-1269. *Rajan, R. (2000). Centrifugal pathways protect hearing sensitivity at the cochlea in noisy environments that exacerbate the damage induced by loud sound: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 20(17) Sep 2000, 6684-6693. *Rankovic, C. M. (1995). Derivation of frequency-gain characteristics for maximizing speech reception in noise: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 38(4) Aug 1995, 913-929. *Raslear, T. G., Shurtleff, D., & Simmons, L. (1992). Loudness bisection and masking in the rat (Rattus norvegicus): Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 106(4) Dec 1992, 374-382. *Ratanova, T. A. (1984). Absolute sensitivity of hearing and the physiological strength of above-threshold stimuli: Voprosy Psychologii No 2 Mar-Apr 1984, 112-122. *Reinhardt-Rutland, A. H. (1998). Increasing-loudness aftereffect following decreasing-intensity adaptation: Spectral dependence in interotic and monotic testing: Perception Vol 27(4) 1998, 473-482. *Reinhardt-Rutland, A. H., & Anstis, S. (1982). Auditory adaptation to gradual rise or fall in intensity of a tone: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 31(1) Jan 1982, 63-67. *Relkin, E. M., & Doucet, J. R. (1997). Is loudness simply proportional to the auditory nerve spike count? : Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 101(5, Pt 1) May 1997, 2735-2740. *Richards, A. M. (1973). Loudness growth under masking: Relation to true sensorineural impairment: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 16(4) Dec 1973, 597-607. *Richards, A. M. (1977). Loudness perception for short-duration tones in masking noise: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 20(4) Dec 1977, 684-693. *Ries, D. T. (2002). Temporal-masking patterns of ramped- and damped maskers and their relation to subjective duration and loudness. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ritter, R. L. (1978). The effect of instructional pattern on the relationship between loudness discomfort levels and acoustic reflex threshold levels: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Robinson, C. E. (1974). Simple form of the auditory running-average hypothesis: Application to the temporal summation of loudness and to the delayed perception of the offset of brief stimuli: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 55(3) Mar 1974, 645-648. *Rosenblum, L. D. (1990). Effort perception of speech and nonspeech events: An audio-visual investigation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rosenblum, L. D., & Fowler, C. A. (1991). Audiovisual investigation of the loudness-effort effect for speech and nonspeech events: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 17(4) Nov 1991, 976-985. *Rubin, M., & Ventry, I. M. (1975). Speech detection thresholds and comfortable loudness levels for speech in children with limited hearing: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 120(6) Dec 1975, 565-567. *Sapir, S., Ramig, L. O., Hoyt, P., Countryman, S., O'Brien, C., & Hoehn, M. (2002). Speech loudness and quality 12 months after intensive voice treatment (LSVTReg.)) for Parkinson's disease: A comparison with an alternative speech treatment: Folia Phoniatrica et Logopaedica Vol 54(6) Nov-Dec 2002, 296-303. *Scarff, C. J., Dort, J. C., J. Eggermont, J. J., & Goodyear, B. G. (2004). The Effect of MR Scanner Noise on Auditory Cortex Activity using fMRI: Human Brain Mapping Vol 22(4) Aug 2004, 341-349. *Schlauch, R. S. (1992). A cognitive influence on the loudness of tones that change continuously in level: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 92(2, Pt 1) Aug 1992, 758-765. *Schlauch, R. S., Harvey, S., & Lanthier, N. (1995). Intensity resolution and loudness in broadband noise: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 98(4) Oct 1995, 1895-1902. *Schneider, B., & Parker, S. (1990). Does stimulus context affect loudness or only loudness judgments? : Perception & Psychophysics Vol 48(5) Nov 1990, 409-418. *Schneider, B., Parker, S., Farrell, G., & Kanow, G. (1976). The perceptual basis of loudness ratio judgments: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 19(4) Apr 1976, 309-320. *Schneider, B., Parker, S., & Stein, D. (1974). The measurement of loudness using direct comparisons of sensory intervals: Journal of Mathematical Psychology Vol 11(3) Aug 1974, 259-273. *Schneider, B. A., & Bissett, R. J. (1981). The dimensions of tonal experience: A nonmetric multidimensional scaling approach: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 30(1) Jul 1981, 39-48. *Schneider, B. A., & Bissett, R. J. (1987). Equal loudness contours derived from comparisons of sensory differences: Canadian Journal of Psychology/Revue Canadienne de Psychologie Vol 41(4) Dec 1987, 429-441. *Schneider, B. A., & Cohen, A. J. (1997). Binaural additivity of loudness in children and adults: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 59(5) Jul 1997, 655-664. *Schoenfeld, L. S., Cooper, J. C., & Martin, F. N. (1973). Recruitment, loudness and the stapedial reflex threshold under hypnosis: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 36(2) Apr 1973, 420-422. *Sen, A., Rana, S. S., & Srivastava, S. (1995). Cross modality matching of loudness and brightness: Psychological Studies Vol 40(1) Mar 1995, 1-6. *Serpanos, Y. C. (2004). ABR and DPOAE Indices of Normal Loudness in Children and Adults: Journal of the American Academy of Audiology Vol 15(8) Sep 2004, 555-565. *Serpanos, Y. C., & Gravel, J. S. (2004). Revisiting Loudness Measures in Children Using a Computer Method of Cross- Modality Matching (CMM): Journal of the American Academy of Audiology Vol 15(7) Jul-Aug 2004, 486-497. *Sherlock, L. P., & Formby, C. (2005). Estimates of Loudness, Loudness Discomfort, and the Auditory Dynamic Range: Normative Estimates, Comparison of Procedures, and Test-Retest Reliability: Journal of the American Academy of Audiology Vol 16(2) Feb 2005, 85-100. *Shigehisa, T. (1979). Intersensory facilitation of visual and auditory perception in relation to cultural factors: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 21(2) Jul 1979, 78-87. *Singel, J. F. (1980). A study of white light, blue light, and red light and the judgment of loudness: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smith, D. S. (1989). Preferences for differentiated frequency loudness levels in older adult music listening: Journal of Music Therapy Vol 26(1) Spr 1989, 18-29. *Soderquist, D. R., & Shilling, R. D. (1990). Loudness and the binaural masking level difference: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 28(6) Nov 1990, 553-555. *Sonnadara, R. R., & Trainor, L. J. (2005). Perceived intensity effects in the octave illusion: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 67(4) May 2005, 648-658. *Souza, P. E., & Kitch, V. J. (2001). Effect of preferred volume setting on speech audibility in different hearing aid circuits: Journal of the American Academy of Audiology Vol 12(8) Sep 2001, 415-422. *Spitzer, J. B., Ventry, I. M., & Nicholas, J. A. (1978). The contribution of the acoustic reflex to the ascending-descending most comfortable loudness gap: Audiology Vol 17(3) May-Jun 1978, 271-280. *Stecker, G. C., & Hafter, E. R. (2000). An effect of temporal asymmetry on loudness: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 107(6) Jun 2000, 3358-3368. *Stephens, S. D., Blegvad, B., & Krogh, H. J. (1977). The value of some suprathreshold auditory measures: Scandinavian Audiology Vol 6(4) 1977, 213-221. *Stevens, J. C., Plantinga, A., & Cain, W. S. (1982). Reduction of odor and nasal pungency associated with aging: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 3(2) Sum 1982, 125-132. *Teghtsoonian, M. (1980). Children's scales of length and loudness: A developmental application of cross-modal matching: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 30(2) Oct 1980, 290-307. *Teichner, W. H., & Sadler, E. (1966). Loudness adaptation as a function of frequency, intensity, and time: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied 62(2) 1966, 267-278. *Terry, M. A., Jones, D. M., Davis, B., & Slater, R. (1983). Estimation of loudness by questionnaire: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 68(2) May 1983, 273-277. *Thornton, A. R., Yardley, L., & Farrell, G. (1987). The objective estimation of loudness discomfort level using auditory brainstem evoked responses: Scandinavian Audiology Vol 16(4) 1987, 219-225. *Tschopp, K., Beckenbauer, T., & Harris, F. (1991). A proposal for the measurement of the level of fluctuating background noise used in audiology: Scandinavian Audiology Vol 20(3) 1991, 197-202. *Tschopp, K., Beckenbauer, T., & Harris, F. P. (1991). Objective measures of sentence level with respect to loudness: Audiology Vol 30(2) 1991, 113-122. *Van Toor, T., Neijenhuis, K., Snik, A., & Blokhorst, M. (2006). Evaluation of auditory processing disorders after whiplash injury: Audiological Medicine Vol 4(4) 2006, 191-201. *Verhey, J. L. (1999). Psychoacoustics of spectro-temporal effects in masking and loudness perception. Oldenburg, Germany: Bibliotheks- und Informationssystem der Universitat Oldenburg. *Verhey, J. L., & Kollmeier, B. (2002). Spectral loudness summation as a function of duration: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 111(3) Mar 2002, 1349-1358. *Vernon, J. A. (2002). Hyperacusis: Testing, Treatments and a Possible Mechanism: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Audiology Vol 24(2) Nov 2002, 68-73. *Victoreen, J. A. (1974). Equal loudness pressures determined with a decaying oscillatory waveform: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 55(2) Feb 1974, 309-312. *Vos, J., & Geurtsen, F. W. M. (2003). On the assessment of shooting sounds: Loudness-level weightings versus A- and C-weighted sound exposure levels (L): Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 114(4,Pt1) Oct 2003, 1729-1741. *Ward, L. M. (1986). Mixed-modality psychophysical scaling: Double cross-modality matching for "difficult" continua: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 39(6) Jun 1986, 407-417. *Ward, L. M., & Wolff, G. (1973). Repeated magnitude estimations with a variable standard: Sequential effects and other properties: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 13(2) Apr 1973, 193-200. *Ward, W. D. (1974). Psychophysical correlates of middle-ear-muscle action. Oxford, England: D Reidel. *Warren, R. M. (1973). Anomalous loudness function for speech: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 54(2) Aug 1973, 390-396. *Warren, R. M. (1973). Quantification of loudness: American Journal of Psychology Vol 86(4) Dec 1973, 807-825. *Warren, R. M. (1976). Measurement of loudness and brightness: Scaling a chimera. Oxford, England: Veb Deutscher Verlag Der Wissenscha. *Wasserman, G. S. (1991). Neural and behavioral assessments of sensory quantity: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 14(1) Mar 1991, 192-193, 198-199. *Weiler, E. M. (1972). Further consideration of adaptation and loudness decrement: Journal of Auditory Research Vol 12(3) Jul 1972, 212-215. *Weiler, E. M., & Blackmond, H. (1973). Auditory adaptation: Loudness balancing vs midplane localization: Journal of Auditory Research Vol 13(2) Apr 1973, 101-104. *Weiler, E. M., & Cobb, F. (1982). Duration of increment, magnitude estimation adaptation and a proposed loudness function: Journal of Auditory Research Vol 22(4) Oct 1982, 233-239. *Weiler, E. M., Cobb, F., Sandman, D., & Pederson, L. (1985). Monaural and binaural adaptation in sequence: SDLB analogue? : Journal of Auditory Research Vol 25(3) Jul 1985, 149-159. *Weiler, E. M., Gold, L. S., Sandman, D. E., & Warm, J. S. (1992). Four triggering factors in loudness adaptation: Journal of General Psychology Vol 119(4) Oct 1992, 325-334. *Weiler, E. M., Sandman, D. E., Janson-Pinto, J., Dange, A. J., Dember, W. N., Warm, J. S., et al. (2000). Ipsilateral loudness adaptation over multiple intensity levels: Journal of General Psychology Vol 127(4) Oct 2000, 365-371. *West, R. L., Ward, L. M., & Khosla, R. (2000). Constrained scaling: The effect of learned psychophysical scales on idiosyncratic response bias: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 62(1) Jan 2000, 137-151. *Williams, H. G., Woollacott, M. H., & Ivry, R. (1992). Timing and motor control in clumsy children: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 24(2) Jun 1992, 165-172. *Willihnganz, M. S., Stellmack, M. A., Lutfi, R. A., & Wightman, F. L. (1997). Spectral weights in level discrimination by preschool children: Synthetic listening conditions: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 101(5, Pt 1) May 1997, 2803-2810. *Wilson, K. G., & Stelmack, R. M. (1982). Power functions of loudness magnitude estimations and auditory brainstem evoked responses: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 31(6) Jun 1982, 561-565. *Woods, R. W., Ventry, I. M., & Gatling, L. W. (1973). Effect of ascending and descending measurement methods on comfortable loudness levels for pure tones: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 54(1) Jul 1973, 205-206. *Yates, J. T., Johnson, R. M., & Starz, W. J. (1972). Loudness perception of the blind: Audiology Vol 11(5-6) Sep 1972, 368-376. *Young, D., McPherson, B., Hickson, L., & Lawson, M. (1997). Preferred FM system listening levels of children with central auditory processing disorders: Journal of the Academy of Rehabilitative Audiology Vol 30 1997, 53-61. *Young, I. M., & Lowry, L. D. (1982). Loudness recruitment in abrupt drop sensorineural hearing impairment: Journal of Auditory Research Vol 22(4) Oct 1982, 249-258. *Zakharova, S. A. (1982). Functional asymmetry of the brain and direct scaling of loudness: Voprosy Psychologii No 4 Jul-Aug 1982, 135-137. *Zal'tsman, A. L. (1981). Experimental investigation of one of the mechanisms of multiple functioning of auditory perception: I. Research methodology: Novye Issledovaniya v Psikhologii Vol 2(25) 1981, 3-6. *Zal'tsman, A. M. (1975). Functional changes in the perceived loudness of sounds: Voprosy Psychologii No 4 3 Jul-Aug 1975, 4-43. *Zeng, F.-G., & Shannon, R. V. (1994). Loudness-coding mechanisms inferred from electric stimulation of the human auditory system: Science Vol 264(5158) Apr 1994, 564-566. *Zhang, C., & Zeng, F.-G. (1997). Loudness of dynamic stimuli in acoustic and electric hearing: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 102(5, Pt 1) Nov 1997, 2925-2934. *Zwicker, E. (1974). Loudness and excitation patterns of strongly frequency modulated tones. Oxford, England: D Reidel. *Zwislocki, J. J. (1983). Group and individual relations between sensation magnitudes and their numerical estimates: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 33(5) May 1983, 460-468. *Zwislocki, J. J., & Goodman, D. A. (1980). Absolute scaling of sensory magnitudes: A validation: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 28(1) Jul 1980, 28-38. Category:Auditory perception Category:Loudness Category:Perception Category:Psychophysics